


No Time to Play Dead

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Regulus meets an old friend, whilst pretending to be dead.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub





	No Time to Play Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for the ‘A Slytherin walks into a Pub fic-a-thon’ which is being run over on Draco’s Den Facebook Group!  
I had to choose a Slytherin and then other movie/book/tv show franchises (though I could include Harry Potter if I wanted.)  
I chose Regulus Black as my Slytherin.  
The James Bond movie franchise was one of the other franchises I chose, and I was given Miss Moneypenny. 
> 
> AN: Some background  
• James Bond Skyfall is set at the same time as Goblet of Fire, for the purpose of this story.

Regulus made his way to the beach bar of Mauna Key Beach Hotel, his home for the time being. He had been for a late-night swim and was in now need of a stiff drink, and a woman to warm his bed. Throwing his towel over his shoulder as he passed the seat, he had left it on, and he eyed the figure of a pretty brunette stood at the bar as he approached. Maybe she would do he considered carefully. He would have to be careful; he had just escaped a clingy bird from his stint in California. The woman had thought they were an item, and he hadn’t been able to shake her. It took leaving the state get the girl to actually take a hint.

“Your usual Mr Green?” the bartender asked.

“Leon is fine, none of this Mr Green nonsense,” Regulus grinned at the man, giving him the alias he had checked into the hotel under, “and yes please.”

“Coming right up, Mr -Leon,” the bartender nodded and poured the drink.

“It is quiet this evening,” the ex-Slytherin mentioned.

“Yeah, the tourists tend to leave today,” the man responded, placing the drink in front of Regulus, “Want me to leave the bottle?”

“Thank, Brad,” Regulus grinned at the bartender.

“If you need anything, give me a shout, I’m going to clean some tables,” Brad smirked at him, as if he knew precisely what Regulus’ intentions were with the brunette a few feet away.

“Thanks, man,” Regulus shook his head in amusement, he wasn’t that much of a lady’s man, his brother Sirius was worst.

Regulus nursed his drink as he decided the best way to approach the brunette when he felt someone slide into the chair next to him.

“Green Lion?” she purred into his ear, “Is that really the best you could come up with?”

Regulus felt himself stiffen at the voice; he really should have recognised that arse.

“Miss Moneypenny,” he addressed the woman who had sat down beside him, though not turning to face her, “I thought they put you on desk duty after the incident of shooting 007.”

“What can I say, fieldwork wasn’t my forte,” she winked at him, “So how is being dead suiting you?”

“Fantastic,” he answered begrudgingly, and to think he had high hopes for this evening.

“We need you back,” she stated, getting straight to the point.

“No sweet talk,” he grumbled into his drink then turned to face the woman, before drawling “Eve, my dear, you let me down.”

“Regulus, its—” she began.

“Important?” he spat, “It always is with them, life and death.”

“Reg,” she pleaded, “He’s back.”

Regulus eyed the woman before him, “What do you mean he’s back, and the Potter boy destroyed him in 81’, how can he back?”

“We don’t know,” Eve sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a battered newspaper and passed it to him.

Regulus eyed the headline of the paper he hadn’t seen in over twenty years ‘He Who Must Not Be Named Returns’ flashed before him. Regulus felt a tingle in his left arm, where his dark mark had been before he had it removed.

“Fuck,” Reg cursed, running his left hand through his hair before something crossed his mind, Eve was a muggle, “How did you get a copy of this?”

“My niece is a Witch, a muggleborn she went to Hogwarts, she showed it to me,” the woman explained.

“Why would she..” the wizard was about to ask.

“Because she’s best friends with Harry Potter, she’s currently traipsing around the British countryside trying to find these things to destroy him,” the brunette explained, “She showed it to me because she’s a bloody genius and knows who I work for and what I do, she needed my help getting her parents out of England.”

“Did MI6 even send you?” Regulus asked, suddenly thinking that Miss Moneypenny was here for a more personal reason.

“No, I’m on vacation,” she explained, tears in her eyes, “I need you to help my niece, please Regulus.”

Regulus eyed the brunette carefully, “What’s your niece's name?”

“Hermione Granger,” Eve responded, “Does this mean-?”

“I will,” Regulus nodded, “I need something of hers so that I can find her.”

Eve nodded, before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a necklace and passing into Regulus.

“I will do what I can,” Regulus informed the woman.

“Thank you,” she smiled gratefully at him, before standing and walking towards the hotel.

Regulus didn’t respond but turned back to his empty glass and the bottle beside it. Picking up the bottle, he put it to his lips and tipped it back. It looked like he was going back to England in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Regulus joined MI6, instead of dying but the magical world presumed him dead.
> 
> The title is a nod to the new James Bond film - No Time to Die due out next year


End file.
